1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a photoelectric conversion element having a pair of electrodes and an organic photoelectric conversion layer disposed between the electrodes.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic photoelectric conversion elements having a pair of electrodes and an organic photoelectric conversion layer formed between the electrodes and composed of an organic material are known in the related art. In such organic photoelectric conversion elements, the greater the electric field intensity to be applied to the organic photoelectric conversion layer, the greater the external quantum efficiency at the time of light irradiation. When a large voltage is applied, however, holes and electrons are injected into the organic photoelectric conversion layer from the pair of electrodes and this causes an increase in a dark current, leading to deterioration in an SN ratio. In order to overcome this problem, JP-A-5-129576 discloses an organic photoelectric conversion element having a charge blocking layer made of silicon oxide between one of the electrodes and the organic photoelectric conversion layer